teampikachu_minecraftserverfandomcom-20200214-history
Residence
Residence Residence is different from most protection plugins in that it aims for the users to be able to protect their own homes without having to bother the admin to do it. Residence has support for a variety of different protection types including preventing movement through areas, all of which can be configured by the land owner, and limited by the admin. Currently on the server players are allowed up to 6 different residences with a maximum size of 80x80 blocks each. The purchase cost is set at 0.05 coins (BoSEconomy) per block and the renew cost is 0.01 coins. Players are allowed to sell their property to other players and renting is enabled with the current limit being 3 properties being rented to other players and 3 properties being rented by the player. Creating, Protecting and Modifying a Selection Introduction: Creating a residence is easy, and many options can be applied to it to allow further customization and protection. Here you will find explanations on: *Creating a residence *Tags *Flags *Setting up a residence *Notes If you still have trouble understand, please check the Residence bukkit forum thread. To create a residence: Create a residence is easy. All you need to do is equip the selection tool* (wooden pickaxe by default) and select the two corners of the area you want to protect. You can also do this with /res select x y z If you want to expand the selection from sky to bedrock, type /res select vert You can expand the selection by looking in the direction you want to expand and typing /res select expand When you’re done modifying your select, type /res create to confirm your protection. Tag Explanation: For the purpose of this explanation: Flag Explanation: {C}Here are some descriptions of the flags that can be applied to protect a residence. {C}The ones in brown are only applicable to a residence, not to a player. {C}All flags default to true unless stated otherwise. Superseding flags- These flags are non essential but override parts of the main flags. Setting up a residence with flags: Once you have your residence created, you can apply a number of different flags(see above) to help further protect it. ---- Residence Flags To set up flags on your residence, use the following command: /res set Example: /res set area1 build false - this will stop anyone being able to build in the residence 'area1', except the owner. /res set area1 move false - this will stop anyone being able to move in the residence 'area1', except the owner. ---- Group Flags If you want to set flags per group, use the following command: /res gset Example: /res gset area1 ops move true - this will allow all ops to move in the residence 'area1', as well as the owner. ---- Player Flags The same works with individual players. You can assign flag permissions to an individual by using the pset command. /res pset Example: /res pset area1 danjames build true This would mean that even if Residence permissions are set to BUILD=FALSE, the player danjames will be able to build. ---- Flags have an order that they are checked when a player tries to do something within a residence. First Player Flags are checked, and if not found then Group Flags are checked, and then finally Residence Flags are checked. ---- =Command List= Full Command List and explanation on command usage. To run a command as admin, use /resadmin instead of /res. General Commands */res ? pagenumber - displays help. Typing a number at the end moves to a different page. Defaults to page 1. */resadmin - use this instead of /res whenever you want to run something as admin. Selection Commands */res select y z - select a cuboid area to protect, using either the selection tool (wooden axe by default) or specifying X, Y, and Z as a distance on those axes from the center point where you are standing ("10 5 10" would select an area 21 wide x 11 high x 21 long. */res select chunk - Select a whole chunk for protection. */res select expand amount - Expand selection in direction your looking. */res select size - show selected area size */res select shift amount - Shift selection in direction your looking. */res select vert - expand selection from sky to bedrock */res select worldedit - use an area defined by WorldEdit Creation Commands */res area add/remove/replace areaID - Add or remove areas to the residence. These can overlap with areas of the same residence. */res create ResidenceName - create a residence */res remove ResidenceName - remove a residence */res removeall - remove all your residences (since 2.3.3) */res subzone SubZoneName - create a subzone in your residence. You must be the owner to do this. Info Commands */res area list residence - list areas within a residence */res area listall residence - list areas and their coordinates for a residence */res current - show residence you're currently in (since 2.3.3) */res info - get info on a residence, leave off to view info on the one your standing in. */res list - list residences you own */res listall - list all residences */res limits - list all important limitations */res sublist - list all subzones in current residence (since 2.3.3) */res version - list plugin version information Flag Commands */res gset GroupName flag true/false/remove - set flags on different groups */res lset blacklist/ignorelist material - add/remove a material from the residence's blacklist / ignorelist. */res lset info - list the Residence's blacklist/ignorelist settings. */res pset PlayerName flag true/false/remove - set flags on different players */res set flag true/false/remove - set flags on residences. Utility Commands */res default residence - Restores residence to default flags. */res give residence player - Gives residence to another player. Player must be online and you have to own the residence. */res lists - Predefined residence permission lists, do '/res lists' for details. */res message residence enter/leave message - sets a enter or leave area message. You can ommit to use the one your standing in. */res message residence remove enter/leave - removes a enter or leave message. */res mirror source target - mirrors permissions from one residence to another. You must be owner of both to do this. */res rename - OldName NewName Rename a residence. For subzones, OldName must the the full name(parent.subzone), while NewName is only the new name. */res renamearea residence OldName NewName - Rename a physical area attached to a residence. */res tp residence - teleport to a location */res tpset - set the teleport location in your residence. */res unstuck - moves you outside the protected area your in Market / Economy Commands */res lease renew/cost residence - renew / show cost of renewing a residence. Cost only applies if using iConomy. */res market list - view the list of residences for sale */res market info residence - view info on a residence for sale. */res market sell residence amount - put up a residence for sale. */res market unsell residence - stop selling a residence. */res market buy residence - buy a residence. */res market rentable residence cost days - Make a residence rentable for days number of days at a time, at cost for that time period. If , the residence will be rentable again automatically at the expire of the current renter. */res market rent residence - rent a residence, if repeat is true the residence will be re-rented upon expire automatically as long as the owner has for the rentable. */res market release residence - remove a residence from rent or rentable status. Admin Commands */resadmin lease set residence #days/infinite - sets a lease on a residence to expire in # days or to never expire. */resadmin removeall player - remove all residences owned by a player */resadmin setowner residence player - changed a residences owner. */resadmin server residence - set a Residence to server owned. */resload - Loads the residence plugin. *NOTE* Any changes in res.yml will not be overwritten. Use this setting if you recently added/changed res.yml and want to push the changes to the server. */rereload - Reloads the residence plugin. *NOTE* Will overwrite any changes in the res.yml to the settings originally loaded with the plugin/server. Do not use if you added/changed anything in res.yml. Use /resload instead. */resworld remove world - Removes every residence in a world. *NOTE* Be careful with this! This will remove all residences saved in the specified world. This cannot be undone. |}